Beautiful Soul
by Vampress6
Summary: Roxas has been abused by his father for so long and he manages to ascape. He lives on his own in Twilight Town with a big secret, but when he starts going to school he finds that his teacher is keeping a similar secret. Summery is crap and the story might be as well but i'll let you be the judge of that. Pairing Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a new story of mine and i think it sucks although i'll let you be the judge of that. I might put the second chapter up today or some other time because i have two other storys to type up and they are coming along very slowly, so anyway i hope you enjoy this story and feel free to tell me if there are any problems with this or if you have any ideas. **

* * *

Roxas woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing one morning and it was disturbing his beauty sleep. He didn't want to move but the alarm was annoying him so much he decided to shut it off and tries to get back to sleep. As soon as he shut it off he realised what time was showing on his alarm and groaned loudly, he dragged himself out of bed and walked over to his joined bathroom to get ready for his first day at his new high school. Roxas was going to start his 11th (1) year at his new school, he really wasn't looking forward to this because he has never been to a school before, because his mother had home schooled him before she died and after that he decided to go so he could get an education and not turn out like his so called farther did. Roxas's dad forced his mother to home school him, and they both hated him for it, he also was never allowed to leave the house otherwise his father would beat him, but luckily he managed to get away from him a few years ago, so now he was living on his own, in a new town, little apartment and with a stable job, he has no idea how he got a job since he had never been to school before, but anyway he managed to get a job at the local café next to the school, he was lucky for this because if he was late after school he wouldn't have to go far, only across the road. As Roxas finished his shower and dressed, he walked out of his room and down the hall way to the kitchen to find something to eat, he decided on cereal since it was quick and he had a long way to walk.

* * *

Roxas was close to his school by now and he was starting to get a little anxious, Roxas always hated it when he was anxious, so when he got to the school he decided to lean against the wall and take a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. After a few minutes he figured that he was alright now so he went through the school gates and into the school. The school was a lot bigger than he originally thought, but he didn't mind at least it's a school, he walked over to the main reception and asked for his timetable.

"Ah are you the new student" She asked

"Yes I'm Roxas Mazza" He said quietly

"Ok then, here is your timetable and locker combination, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask"

"Ok thanks"

As he scanned his timetable he saw that he has English first, which happened to be his favourite lesson, Roxas loves to write, he happens to write story's in his spare time. As he finishes scanning his timetable he starts to make his way to his locker first to put in the extra books he doesn't need, but when he gets there and starts to open his locker he found out that it wouldn't open, he looked at the number at the corner of the locker and saw that it was the right locker so he tries again. A few tries later he manages to get it open, he opens his bag and puts the books he doesn't need today in the locker, when he finishes he decides to head straight to class so he can memories were it is. When he finds the room he's supposed to be in, he notices that there isn't anyone there so he decides to go in and wait for the teacher to come in, he was lucky to get to school early because he noticed it took him half an hour to find the classroom and he only has 5 minutes to wait before school started. As Roxas waited he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he thought it was weird because he couldn't hear anyone talking in the hall, so the students must have gone to class, also he wondered where everyone in this class was, as he was continuing his little rant in his head about were the people in his class was, the woman from the reception came into the classroom as she spotted Roxas.

"Oh thank goodness you're in here; I've been looking all over for you. I've come to get you because I've just seen you English teacher Mr Flynn and he told me to tell you that his class is in another room today" She sighed as she finished, but then started talking again but more calmer "I don't know what his problem is, he always seems to forget to put a notice up in his classroom window in case anyone forgets the day before, I don't know"

After that Roxas made a move to follow her out of the classroom and up some stairs to the classroom he was supposed to be in today, he was really hoping that no one was in this class yet so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of his class and teacher. When they finally reached the room Roxas noticed it was a computer room, so he guessed that today everyone would be using them. The receptionist looked inside and saw that the teacher was sitting in there already, skimming through his planner on what they were going this lesson, she turned back around to face Roxas.

"Well then, Roxas this is were your going to be for today and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask, also my name is Tifa Lockhart but you can call me Tifa, and if you need any advice you can come to me ok." She said quietly

"Thank you Tifa I'll be sure to come by" He said without looking at her

"Ok then lets introduce you two then before the students come"

As they walked in Roxas kept his head down at all cost because he really didn't feel in the talkative mood but that all changed.

"Mr Flynn" Tifa said

"Hmmm"

"I have the new student"

"Ok did you find out where he w..." He stopped in mid sentence

"Yes I did find out were he was, Roxas"

Roxas lifted his head up to look at Tifa; she nodded her head over to the teacher's direction, so he followed her direction, until he felt his jaw hit the floor at who he was staring at.

"Roxas meet you teacher Axel Flynn"

* * *

(1) Ok since i don't what age your supposed to be in freashmen, sophermore, junour and seniour i have decided to change it and create the school Roxas goes to based on mine, since i live in England and it's easyer to write so sorry if it's confusing. Below is basicley how it works, you have three seperate schools with four years in each one unless you stay on as 6th form.

Primery school: Year 1 to 4 (age: 6 to 9) Nersery (age: 1 to 5)

Secondery school: Year 5 to 8 (age: 10 to 13)

Comprehensive school: Year 9 to 11 (age: 14 to 16) 6th form (age:17 to 18)


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the next part is up, woooo.** :)

* * *

Roxas and Axel both stared at each other for a while, they both had the same thing running through their head _'I have seen him some where before'_ as they continued to stare at each other Tifa cleared her throat.

"Well, seeing as my work here is done I'll let you teach now" The other two snapped out of their daydream to see Tifa walking out of the room with the only sound of the closing behind her.

It was an awkward silence until Axel decided to talk "so you're the new kid Roxas right?" Axel said causing Roxas to look up again.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am" Roxas made a nervous laugh

"Well as Tifa said I'm Axel Flynn, call me sir or mister Flynn and we'll get along just fine, got it memorized?" he asked as he taped his temple

"Uh yes" Roxas gave Mr Flynn a puzzled look

"Good, you're a quick learner, so we'll defiantly get along well together" he gave him his signature grin.

That feeling Roxas had when he looked into Axel's eyes had gone straight out the window _what a cocky teacher, seriously couldn't they have gotten a better and smarter teacher instead of a guy who has tear drops for tattoos? _Roxas thought.

"Well since your here a bit early go find a place before everyone comes and has the best seats, which happens to be near me" Axel mumbled the last bit to himself and thankful that Roxas never heard it.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at his teacher before turning his back to sit near a computer that was in the middle facing Axel. As he took a closer look at the teacher's features he noticed that his eyes were an emerald green colour, his hair was spikey red and the tattoos that were on his cheeks were purple/green though he couldn't really tell.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone that was from Axel's class immediately bustled in to take their seats while some of the girls started to slightly argue about being able to sit near Axel just so they could stare at him through the lesson.

"Yes, yes I know that I'm sexy but sit down or you'll all get detention with Larxene, and we all know what she's like right?" he raised an eyebrow at them all.

After he said that, the whole class fell silent and you could basically here a tumble weed bounce from one side of the classroom to the other, there were a few gulps before everyone went to take their seats

"That's better isn't it?" Axel did his signature smirk "now on to our lesson, now as you can see there is some lines in your desk, find the little flap and lift it up to get to your computers" he goes to his desk to demonstrate, and sure enough there was a built in computer, no strings attached, he rubs his hands together in a evil kind of way "right then, let's get started shall we?"

After class Roxas looked at his timetable again and saw that he had history. As he continued to examine his timetable he didn't notice someone hovering behind him, looking at his timetable as well.

"Watch ya doing" The mystery person asked

"Gaah" Roxas screamed, spinning round to face the person

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you" The boy said sheepishly

"Who are you" Roxas asked breathlessly

"Oh sorry, I'm Sora" He said with a smile

"Oook, I'm Roxas, now could you tell me why you nearly gave me a heart attack" Roxas looked at him, expecting him to come into a rant making his head spin.

"Oh sorry about that" Sora said sheepishly "I was wondering if you needed help getting around school, and finding your classes since your new" He said, going back into his happy voice.

"Oh. Ok, err sure I guess"

"Yay, ok what do you have next"

"History, with Ms Static" Looking strangely at the name wondering if he was reading it properly. But as he looked up he knew he read it properly, because Sora had barely been able to supress a shudder.

"Err do I even won't to ask" Roxas asked curiously

"You'll find out when you get there" Sora said darkly

So they both set of for history. Roxas was curious as to who was his teacher, but he was willing to trust Sora and wait till he got there.

When they both got to history, they noticed it was oddly quite. Nobody was speaking. Nobody was messing around. Roxas found this oddly strange, he noticed Sora go to one of the desks at the back of the room, so he decided to follow. Just as he sat down the door barged open, so now he could only guessed why everyone was so quite. It was Larxene.

After class everyone was severely shaken. Roxas now understood why everyone went silent after Axel threatened everyone with detention; Larxene was really scary and intimidating. Roxas was shook out of his daydreaming by walking into something, or someone, and ending up on the floor, he looked up to see who knocked him over and it was the person who he least wanted to meet again, it was...

"Mr Flynn" Roxas asked in shock

"Hay Roxy, watch ya doing on the floor" He asked while smirking

Roxas didn't answer; he was too busy trying to calm his face down since it was bright red in embarrassment.

"You ok there" He asked, his smirk disappearing, and his face turning into a look of concern

"Yea I'm fine" He said while getting up of the floor, and brushing himself down, thankful that his blush disappeared

"Ok well if you're sure" His concerned look still on, but disappears with in a second and his usual cocky smirk appeared "So were you daydreaming about dear old me, when you ran into me"

"WHAT" Roxas Choked

Axel just laughs "Sorry couldn't resist"

Roxas just sighs then walks away.

"Hey Roxas wait" Axel shouts while jogging up to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Axel said while looking guilty

"Doesn't matter, I'm used to it" Roxas said while looking upset, "I have to go" He runs away before Axel could do more damage.

"HAY ROXAS WAIT" He shouts after him, but Roxas was out of earshot.

"Dam it" He sighs, and leans against the wall "This is going to take a lot longer than I hoped, grrr; I hope I don't get turned into a dusk when I get back"

Roxas wasn't himself for the rest of the day. He kept to himself, ignored Sora and was barely able to take notes in class. He couldn't wait for school to end, and when it did he hurried up home. When he opened his front door, he dumped his stuff in the living room, walked to his bedroom and laid himself on his bed; he replayed the day's events in his head wondering why everything was so hard for him. He decided he would try and figure it out in the morning, and in the meantime try to get some sleep; all Roxas saw when he closed his eyes was the familiar face of his English teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter is up, also sorry if there too short i'll try to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_He doesn't know what to do next, so he flipped his wooden blade to pass the time, because he zoned out he didn't hear footsteps approaching until his blade slipped out of his hands and landed near the feet. He looks up at the person and took in his appearance: he had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed familiar the only sentence he could hear from him was… "I'm Lea got it memorized"_

Roxas jolted up from his sleep, clutching his heart as it flutters after remembering those piercing emerald eyes. He calm's his breathing down and decides to go and make some warm milk to help him get back to sleep.

_It was a dream, it was just a dream_ Roxas kept repeating in his head as he waited, but the more he thought, the more he started to doubt it, it felt so real, and those eyes, they always say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and he could see why, when he looked at them he felt warm, safe, and they looked so familiar, after the milk was warmed he poured it into a cup, placed the pan into the sink and began drinking his milk.

_How can you believe that you know him when you've never met him or seen him in your life?_ His conscious kept nagging in his head, while what it said was true he began thinking of other ways that he could have known, after coming up with nothing he placed the finished cup of milk into the sink and headed off to bed, as he slowly fell asleep again he never noticed a pair of glowing emerald green eyes staring at him from the darkness.

Roxas woke up feeling slightly better and was glad he wouldn't fall asleep during class; he got his uniform, showered then change before heading downstairs and getting his cereal, after he placed the bowl in the sink, got his shoes on before heading out.

"Alright everyone, settle down now" Axel called to his class who were giggling like crazy and were shouting like it was the end of the day.

Even though he wouldn't sleep in class, Roxas knew he would be cranky, and he was afraid of it, especially when it came to having a teacher in the room, and the volume wasn't helping

"EVERYONE SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW YOUR GODDANM NUTS OFF ASSHOLES!" he stood up while banging his hands on the desk

It was so quiet you could hear crickets playing music; he looked to the floor and sank into his seat trying to hide himself.

"We need to talk Roxas" Axel said, Roxas looked up to see Axel scared as heck but it left "now I would like everyone to sit down and turn to page 14" the lesson could not end right now Roxas thought.

For what seemed like eternity the lesson ended and everyone left, except for Roxas

"Roxas, can you come here please?" Axel asked as he sat near his desk

Roxas cautiously walked up to him "I'm in trouble aren't I sir?"

"Have you had trouble sleeping?" he ignored Roxas' question

"Yes sir and I are really sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" Roxas panicked

"I'm willing to let this one pass as long as you try to get some sleep tonight, do we have a deal?" Axel extended his hand towards Roxas

"Deal sir and I promise to try and get some sleep" Roxas shook his hand with Axel and froze

"Is everything alright Roxas?" Axel looked concerned

Roxas mentally shook his head and removed his hand, resulting in becoming cold missing Axel's warmth "may I be excused now?"

"I'll wright a pass for your teacher and let you be on your way" Axel pulled a slip from under the desk and began writing, he passed it to Roxas who ran out as soon as he had it in his hand "soon Roxas, soon everything will be as it was before" Axel mumbled as he saw Roxas' shadow disappear.

Roxas checks his timetable and sees he has History next.

"What lesson, you got next Rox?" Sora asked

"Geez, where did you come from?" Roxas gasped

"Sorry" Sora said sheepishly

"God stop coming out of nowhere, and scaring me half to death"

Sora just smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "What lesson you got next"

"Erm, History with Ms Static" Roxas double checked his timetable "Yep Ms Static… Erm Is that the crazy bug lady"

Sora nodded while trying to suppress a shiver, "Yep that's her, and you met her yesterday for History"

"Oh yea I did didn't I" Roxas just shrugs and walks to his History lesson with Sora following behind, that was until they heard a female voice shouting from behind them.

"SORA, HEY SORA WAIT FOR ME" She was running so fast, that she ended up knocking Sora to the ground.

"Hey" She giggled

"Hey Kairi" Sora said

Roxas was just stood there, wondering if he had just interrupted a private moment.

"Erm Sora, who is this?" Roxas asked

"Oh yea" Sora said as he got up, helping the girl as well, "Oh err this is Kairi my Girlfriend"

"Hi" She giggled slightly

"Hi, I'm Roxas" He said with a nervous laugh "Erm what lesson do you have?"

"Oh I have History with Sora next"

"Roxas is in the same class as us, Kairi" Sora told her

"Oh, really well you can sit next to us then" She giggled

All three of them set off for History but never noticed the shadowy figure hiding behind the corner before disappearing.

"Everyone settle down I've got something to say" cried the man as everyone sat down "because Ms Static has the caught a cold I will be your teacher until she comes back, my name is Ansem no last name, are there any questions?" No raised their hands "ok good, now let's try to get to know each other than shall we? Let's start at the back and work our way to the bottom, I'll go first, my name is Ansem but no last name, I'm 42 years old, I like history and science since I was a kid and my favourite treat is sea-salt ice cream" he chuckled at the thought "now to the back row"

Roxas was on the middle row so it took a while for before he was next, he stood up and said "my name is Roxas I'm 17 years old and there isn't really anything I like other than work" then sat back down.

As the people continued telling something about them Roxas began to daydream and remembered the mysteries person talking to him, _"I'm Lea, got it memorized?" who was that weird person, and why did the eyes look so familiar to me? _Roxas thought _no matter, if Axel will allow me I'll ask him about it when school ends for the week end_, just as he pushed the thought away Ansem began the lesson.

At the end of school Roxas felt more comfortable than he would have thought possible, Axel was letting him off for the snapping and when he slowly dozed off in history Ansem caught him but didn't say anything, even after the lesson, it must have been his lucky or something, he soon caught a flash of red and saw Axel walking up to his car, he jogged towards him and tried not to trip over.

"Mister Axel" he called just as Axel was about to put the keys in the lock

Axel turned round to the sound, when he saw Roxas he tried to hide his surprise "hello Roxas, what can I do for you?"

"Is it alright if I ask you an off topic question? And feel free to tell me if it's too personal" Roxas began shuffling his feet

"Sure, go ahead"

"Do you have a brother named Lea?"

Axel dropped his keys in shock but was lucky enough to catch them whilst trying to keep his face natural and make sure the shock wasn't there when he turned round.

"What did you say?" He asked, but the shocked reaction he tried to hide was slowly showing on his face again and he hoped Roxas wouldn't pick up on it.

"I said do you have a brother called Lea" Roxas knew this was a bad idea, since he did pick up a little bit of panic on his teachers face.

"Er no I don't have a brother' why do you ask" He managed to arrange his face into an unreadable expression

"Well I er I've had a weird dream about him and it just looked so real and he looked like you so I guess I was just wondering if that dream was real, and yea that's about it" After much fumbling over his words he decided to give up on the explanation, and look over to Axel since had been quite through it all.

"So you had a dream about him" He asked, trying to get his head around it all

"Yea basically, why"

"You know he could be a memory" Axel suggested

"I don't think so, since I've never met him" Roxas looked down to the floor, since he didn't know what else to add.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help Roxas"

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then" He said while turning around and heading towards the school gates

"Yea see you Roxas" He whispered

When Axel saw that Roxas left, he let a tear fall from his eye, he quickly wiped it away and dialled his phone.

"Hello" The voice said

"Hey Xemnas, it's Axel, we got him"

* * *

**Great a cliffhanger. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

As Roxas woke up the next day he realized that he hadn't had a dream, for that he was thankful, at least he wouldn't get told off just because he couldn't get any sleep at night, maybe he could ask Mr. Flynn if he had any ideas on how to help him sleep. _No bad idea, he'll just think I'm making up an excuse _Roxas thought as he made his cereal _teachers never really listen to students unless it's about their work._

He had just finished cleaning up the pots when his head started spinning, it didn't last long and Roxas began thinking what the heck was that? He past it off as a migraine and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house, locking it and heading off to school.

(At school entrance)

As Roxas walked his way up to the school's entrance he catches a glimpse of red and immediately knew that it was his teacher, what's worse was that he was catching up to him and he didn't stand a chance of out running the guy since he had short legs and wasn't much of an athletic fan.

"Hey Roxas" the teacher called out when he noticed Roxas on his own, he catch up to him just as the boy reached the steps "listen, you know when two days ago when you bumped into me and I was being kind of cocky to you?"

Roxas stopped when he was asked that question and turned around when look at the him, it was then that he noticed that the guy was looking sad and feeling awkward so he decided to hurry it up before anyone noticed "yes"

Axel managed to hold back a shudder "well anyway, I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour, I know it's inappropriate for a teacher to do that but it's my personality and I do it a lot, so please don't think that I'm trying to hit on you, it's just that you looked a little down and I was just trying to cheer you up, when I realized that it was doing the opposite effect I regretted ever doing it"

"Aren't teachers supposed to not mingle with a student's private life?"

"I obviously missed that one in the rule book, anyway I was hoping that we could put that behind us and start over, or a truce, does that sound good to you?"

Roxas thought for a moment "alright then" he sighed, although he had a feeling he was going to regret it.

Axel however was smiling; a proper one and it almost made Roxas faint at the sight of it "thanks Roxas, I promise you, you aren't going to regret it" he ran into the building before Roxas could say anything.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roxas said to himself, he shook his head in disbelief before he jumped and smacked the person who scared him as they spoke.

"ROXAS! WHAT THE HECK?" Sora screamed as he held his stung cheek "do you hate me or something? If so you should have said so" he was about to leave Roxas alone until Roxas begged him to stay and let him explain.

"I'm sorry Sora, its reflex I've had since I was bullied in my last school" Roxas almost screamed to Sora so that he wouldn't think anything bad about him.

Sora stopped and turned to Roxas who was looking scared and looking around as if someone was going to hurt him "really Roxas?"

"It's the first time that I've done that, I swear to you Sora that it's a reflex, I wouldn't have done it unless it was self-defence" Roxas looked at Sora with puppy eyes.

Sora fell for them and immediately went to his old self "ok, come on then or we're going to be late"

"Sora, it's a bit early, there's no chance of us going to be late unless we dawdle a little too long" it was times like this that made Roxas happy to have Sora as a friend, at least when he explained to Sora why he was like he was Sora would just accept it and go on like nothing had happened.

"What was this I hear about you hurting Sora?" said a deep voice from behind them.

Roxas jumped again and was about to hit the person when said person grabbed his hand from doing anything "you better not be doing that on purpose"

"Leave him alone Riku, he has a bad reflex and is a little jumpy for some unknown reason, he didn't mean to hit me" Sora nearly begged Riku when he saw a dark expression appearing on his face, it was scaring Roxas as well.

Riku looked at Sora first before looking at Roxas who was looking anywhere but him "if you so much as bruise my friend I'll kill you" he shoves Roxas away and walks into the building as if nothing had happened leaving a very shaken Roxas behind.

Roxas slumped to the ground trying to calm down his breathing but it didn't seem to be working, Sora knelt down and began trying to calm down Roxas' panic attack "Roxas, Riku loves me like a brother, he is over protective of me, even with the simplest bruise he will threaten the person who did it, so please don't think it's just you because he's heartless to everyone"

Roxas however wasn't listening and his breathing was getting worse, he curled up into a ball and didn't feel Sora's hands leave his back until he felt another pair of hands in the same position as Sora's hand's was but they were larger and warmer.

"Roxas, you need to calm down, breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, like this" the voice Roxas instantly knew was Mr. Flynn began doing an example of how to calm him down.

Again Roxas wasn't listening, he was concentrating on Axel's heart as he head was near it, just the sound was making him calm, it wasn't long till he managed to get his breathing right and feeling slightly awkward when he realised that it was his teacher who was comforting him. He tried to move away and say 'sorry for overreacting' but was shocked when Mr. Flynn didn't move and held on tighter to Roxas as if he was about to disappear.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about Roxas, it is normal for people to have a panic attack when it affects them seriously" he had no idea what Roxas had gone through in his life but he promised himself that he was going to change it and save Roxas, because people who didn't have a bad life had a rare chance of getting a panic attack, unless they were claustrophobic. Before Roxas knew what was happening he began to dream again.

_There was a great fire spreading everywhere and destroyed the white creatures, when the fire had evaporated the red haired man in a black cloak was on the floor fading away_

"_Axel, why did you do that?" said a voice_

"_I wanted to see Roxas, he was the only one I ever liked, he made me feel, like I had a heart" there was a small smile on his face before he faded into nothing._

"Roxas, Roxas can you hear me?" called a voice although it was muffled to figure out who it was.

Roxas immediately woke up and began crying, why he did not know and when he saw his teacher he felt worse "you died" was all he said before he was unconscious again in his teacher's arms.

Axel drew in a breath before slowly exhaling; he wasn't expecting Roxas to remember so soon, he knew it was going to be harder than he anticipated. He carefully picked up Roxas and took him into the school to the nurse's room where he gently placed him down and waited for the nurse to come.

"I hope when you realise who you really are Roxas, that way we can at least still be friends" Axel said to an unconscious Roxas, a lone tear escaped his eye.

_It all happened before…and it'll all happen again._

_Their hurting will be mended when you come to end it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating in a long time, i have really bad writters block and i can't come up with anything new, so all of my storys will take a really long time to update. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

"_Simply amazing Roxas" Axel said as he came into Roxas' view._

"_Axel" Roxas replied._

"_You really do remember me this time, I'm so FLATTERED!" the room exploded into a ring of fire around them both "BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Roxas summoned two key blades from nowhere "TWO?!" Axel summoned his chakram's and the fight began._

_(After the battle)_

"_Let's meet again in the next life" Axel panted/gasped._

"_Yeah, I'll be waiting" Roxas said softly while nearly crying._

"_Silly, just because you have a next life…" he disappeared before he could finish the sentence but Roxas knew what he was going to say._

"_Just because I have a next life, doesn't mean you have one"_

(Back to the present)

Roxas felt his head spinning as he began to come round, he then heard someone speaking and instantly knew who it was.

"Yes I know Xemnas…no he just fainted…no I don't know if he is remembering, and no I am not going to pressure him into telling me, I want him to tell me in his own time if he has the need to talk to someone who won't tell anyone and I know he won't see a shrink because he hates the idiots"

_How would he know that I hate them _Roxas thought as he slowly sat up, but he wasn't able to hold back the groan escaping his mouth and his teacher instantly knew he was awake.

"Listen he's up now and I'll talk to you later" he clicked his phone to end the call and was instantly next to Roxas' bed "hey there sleeping beauty, you gave me and your friends quite a scare" he smiled slightly.

"If so then why aren't they here?"

"They're in their lesson and I don't have a lesson to do yet, I took you here after your panic attack and blacking out" he explained as he sat near Roxas' bed.

"I had a panic attack?"

"Have you ever had one before?"

"I don't know" Roxas felt like being angry and leaving his teacher alone to figure it out on his own, but he knew he could get in trouble for it so decided to tell the half-truth or just skip a few bits out.

"Do you remember anything before you blanked out?" Mr. Flynn was looking anywhere but Roxas' face.

"I don't know" Roxas thought for a moment "I accidently hit Sora because he jumped behind me, a reflex I guess" he waited for his teacher to say something about that but his teacher didn't say anything so he decided to carry on "I remember my chest tightening and then the rest was a blur" he remembered the part where his teacher died but he wasn't sure how his teacher was going to take it.

"Did you have anything out of the ordinary, like a flash back?" his teacher asked hopeful but Roxas couldn't hear it.

Roxas had suspicions but didn't bother "I don't think so, unless you count seeing someone die in black smoke and disappearing into nothingness"

Flynn nearly choked on air; he slowed his breathing before saying "Care to elaborate"

Roxas took a minute to decide on what to say to him, "All I could remember were two emerald eyes before he disappeared"

"How do you know it was a boy?" Mr. Flynn asked.

Roxas gave his teacher an 'isn't it obvious?' look before realising that he wouldn't know "he may have looked skinny but I could see slight muscle on the arms, even if his voice was a bit disoriented"

Axel was afraid that his next question was pushing it "do you think it could be this Lea person?"

For some reason Roxas' heart felt like it broke in two "I honestly don't know" he mumbled mostly to himself.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm pushing you into telling me something, I just thought that you might want to tell someone who won't tell anyone"

"You mean like a shrink?" Roxas growled.

"I meant as a friend who understands" this time Flynn mumbled.

"How could you know what it's like?"

"I may not know who this Lea is, but I saw someone dying before my eyes too, it was someone I cared about deeply, I was in such a state that I didn't leave my room or house for nearly a week"

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Technically you are not in school since I'm sending you back home, but I'm going to have to escort you back home myself"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules I'm a teacher"

Roxas could tell he was trying to break the tension and couldn't help but smile at it "Maybe you should lay off on the booze"

"I don't drink Blondie"

Roxas rolled his eyes "fine"

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I blacked out sir, I don't have a problem with my legs" unfortunately he took it back when he tried to stand up on the floor and Axel held him by the arm to stop him from falling "clearly I was mistaken" he really hoped that his teacher didn't laugh.

Thankfully he didn't "I can see that, do you want me to carry you or do you want a walking stick, there's a few in here that the nurse always lends out in case someone doesn't have one or it broke, just make sure you bring it back or you will suffer the nurses raff, trust me she's as bad as Larxene"

"You mean Miss. Static?"

"To you yes, but to me she's Larxene"

"Well make sure you don't say it when in the presence of children, I think they'll be scarred for life" Roxas had a small smile appearing on his face making his teacher nearly faint.

"Yeah I can defiantly see that happening 'hey Larxene how've you been this weekend'" Flynn did a blowing raspberry sound and slammed his palms together to resemble the children fainting.

Roxas giggled "oh my eyes and ears, they burn'" he mimicked in a young kid voice, he almost fell off the table if it wasn't for his teacher saving him once again, he looked up at his face and froze, it felt like a deja vu all over again, he couldn't help but be hypnotized by the acid, emerald green eyes, that almost looked exactly like the ones room his dream.

Realizing what was happening Flynn quickly picked Roxas up bridle style and proceeded to take Roxas out of the school "I'll get you a walking stick later but right now we need to get you home before class's ends" he was walking at a fast walk pace (or speed walking if you will)

"Really sir, there's no point in you talking me home, besides it's not that far"

"You are part of my class Roxas and it is my responsibility to make sure you get there safely, I tried getting your parents but there was no response"

Roxas' entire figure went as stiff as a statue.

Axel seemed to not notice and carefully placed Roxas in his car before driving off "where do you live Roxas?" Roxas didn't say anything, it was like he had gone into shock, and Axel tried waving his hand in Roxas' face "earth to Roxas? I'll call your parents a…" he was cut off by Roxas slamming his hand over Axel's that was on the steering wheel.

"I tell you but you will leave me afterwards" his voice sounded lost and sad.

"I promise" though Axel was in no way leaving Roxas until he was sure he was ok and his family were there.

For the entire drive Roxas didn't say anything other than giving Axel directions when he came to a junction, when they arrived Roxas slowly got out of the car and leaned towards it as Axel blew a whistle as he looked at the house.

"Wow Roxas, I gotta say you really live it up don't you?"

Roxas didn't say anything but remained a silent statue and slowly breathing before he pushed himself off of the car and proceeded to walk slowly towards his house. Axel just stayed behind him since it was clear that the boy didn't want to be touched, as he saw Roxas take his keys out and open it he then proceeded to quickly shut the door on Axel's face, luckily he was able to get in before it hit him in the face.

"I thought that you were going to watch me go in and that was it" Roxas replied dully for the first time.

"Yeah well I need to make sure that your parents are here and you are well before going back, so where are your parents? Shouldn't they have heard you come in?"

"They are out working, they won't be here until later tonight" Roxas quickly thought of the excuse.

Axel though didn't buy it "Roxas, I am an expert when it comes to lying so I suggest you tell me the truth"

Roxas was torn between telling him and telling him to mind his own business and buzz off, but he was still unstable and didn't know what to do, so he did the only rational thing he could think of, he fainted.

Axel, after realizing what was happening quickly picked Roxas up and went up the stairs in search for Roxas' room. After several attempts he finally found and carefully placed him on the bed and sat down on the edge thinking, _all those rooms I went through barely had anything in them, so either he moved out, or he doesn't have any _Axel thought, then sighed and spoke out loud to himself "looks like you're going to have to come with me then, after all we can't have anyone know that you don't have parents can we?" he knew this was foolish of him but he was ordered to keep an eye on the boy, and he really wanted to get to know the boy more. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed one more time before picking Roxas up carefully and went back down the stairs and into his car, he placed Roxas in the back seat so he was still lying down, then went to the front and proceeded to drive off. One thing he didn't notice was a shadow figure hiding in the bush near the house.

"Hey boss, just calling you to know that the boy is with some red haired guy"

"Good, remember to keep your distance, don't do anything and take photos of anyone he talks to"

"Yes sir" the phone went off with a _click._

_So, it appears that Lea has made finally made his move _there was a dark chuckle _well then let the games begin._


End file.
